


Letters

by rowenamckinnon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenamckinnon/pseuds/rowenamckinnon





	Letters

The sky glowed a dull orange as the day ended and the sun began to set. Today was not a day of brightness, cheerfulness, or happiness. Dark clouds hung in the sky, threatening to weep over the Earth. It was fitting for the day. Ginny sat quietly by the lake with her knees pulled up to her chest, alone. She hid her face partially behind her crossed arms that held her knees close to her body. She sat in silence, shutting the world out, just wanting to be by herself. No one would really understand it but she hardly cared. She was draped from head to toe in black; black blouse, black skirt, black shoes, black pantyhose. She stared out at nothing. Across the lake was another forest but she didn't really see it. All she saw was blurred shapes of green and brown. Tears collected in her eyes, threatening to spill out onto her cheeks, for today was a day of mourning. She could hardly remember when everything had started. It now felt like ages ago. Now all she had were pieces of paper to remember him by. She would never forget him. He had been the world to her and she loved him.

A cool breeze swept over the water as the sky darkened. Her friends and family had let her alone, just as she wanted to be. None of them could truly understand why she was so upset over someone who had hated her, her friends, her family, and everything she stood for. They didn't know how much he had truly loved her. No one did. She never spoke of it and still refused to. Perhaps one day she would tell them, but for now, the secret was her own. She doubted that any of them would understand that they had truly loved each other. Neither of them would ever speak of it because they both knew the consequences of anyone finding out. She didn't care what her friends or family would think, and she had told him that she could handle Death Eaters, but he cared. He never wanted to see her hurt or in pain. He had loved her with all of his being and all that he was. It was because of her that he had become a spy for Dumbledore. It was because of her that he had betrayed his family and friends. It was because of her that he was dead.

Ginny began to sob as she thought about their last days together. She had begged him not to leave for the war, but he wouldn't listen. He had made her promise she would stay at Hogwarts and protect the younger students when the battles spilled out onto the grounds of the school. She wished now that she had gone with him, She wished that she could have traded places with him just so that he could live.

She hadn't seen him for months until the final battle had erupted on the grounds of Hogwarts. She had stayed a safe distance away from the battle, as she had promised, until she saw her love fall to his knees, hunched over in pain. Ginny screamed at him to get up, to fight the curse, as she ran towards his fallen form. She wanted him to be all right but she knew he was in a lot of pain. She dodged hexes that were thrown her way and moved around the fallen heroes and enemies until she was at his side.

"Get away from here!" He shouted over the fighting, trying to make her listen but she didn't move an inch. Instead, she helped him up to his feet and started moving towards the castle, where she knew Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal his wounds in a matter of seconds. They never made it that far, however. They had gotten halfway there when Lucius Malfoy stepped out in front of them. There was no exchange of words. He pointed his wand at Ginny and announced the Killing Curse. Ginny's mouth fell open as the green light hurtled towards her. There was a blur of black in front of her in an instant and she realized what had happened.

Draco Malfoy slumped into her arm, lifeless, and still warm. She fell to her knees under the weight of his body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she held him. "No, Draco! You can't be dead. Please, I need you. Don't leave me.." She sobbed as she continued to hold him, completely oblivious to the battle going on around her. She laid Draco's lifeless body beside her before she stood up. Fire was burning in her eyes as she sought her revenge. Staring at Lucius Malfoy, who was surprised at his own son's sacrifice for a Weasley, she raised her wand, and with a hateful tone, she recited the Killing Curse. As soon as she saw Lucius fall to the ground, dead, her world went black and even to the present day, she couldn't remember what happened after that. She had been taken to the infirmary and stayed there for a few days before she was allowed to go home.

Ginny was sitting near the very spot where her love, Draco, had been killed. He had sacrificed his life so that she could live. He was the reason she was alive, and she was the reason he was dead. She stared across the lake, her vision blurred from the tears in her eyes. Her cheeks were wet from crying. Things weren't supposed to end that way. They hadn't had enough time. They were supposed to have their whole lives ahead of them. She let out a choked sob as she closed her eyes and remembered the good times they had together. There were only a few memories and she cherished each one. It was all she had left of him. It was all she had left of her one true love... Memories and a box full of letters.


End file.
